John Silver
Silver is the Hero army's cook and dispite his age and now handycap is a very good fighter in battle. Physical Appearance John Silver is an ursid (bear like alien) of 56 years of age. He became a cyborg after an accident with a ship cost him the whole right side of his body thus becoming a cyborg. Silver normaly wears his black tri-corned hat, tan shirt, and red colored pants, He also has his thick black coat for when it gets cold out. His hair is a brown in color and his organic eye is a dark green. Personality John Silver is a kind man, with a spark and his eye and hearty laugh. He loves to joke and play around with his friends. He is also fatherly to some of the younger soliders. Relationships Jim Hawkins: Jim and Silver's relationship goes way back to when Jim was searching for Treasure Planet. on the journry Jim grew to see Silver as and surrogt father and Jim was the son that Silver never had. In the end of the movie Silver gives up the treasure he had searched for to save him from falling to his death. Silver escaped with Jim's help via longboat but not before he gave his pet, Morph to Jim for a way to remember him by. It would be 5 long years before the pair would cross paths again and once more Silver readly helped Jim in his fight against the procyon fleet, ramming his ship into the side of the Ironclad seemingly sacrificeing himself to save Jim. Tipo: The young boy took a shine to Silver the 1st time they meet and from that a friendship grew beween the two. Even though Silver knew Tipo had a family of his own he did feel as if the boy was starting to become a 2nd surrgot son to him. Tipo's death effected Silver greatly seeing as the only reason Tipo ventured onto the battle field was to find Silver and try to help him ending in his death by the tiger Rajah. Capt. Hook: Silver and Hook's rivalry goes way back to when Silver was a pirate at some point the two meet and something happened that made Hook take a spot on Silver's hit list. Although Silver would never say it, something about Hook unnerves him. Nani: there 1st meeting was quite a shock to Silver nearly getting his head taken off by the protective nurse who was tending to Jim but after that it was smooth sailing and a friendship quickly was made once Nani started dating Jim, Silver was more then happy to welcome her to their little family. The Horned King: After all that he has done to Jim and the other now deceased Hero POW's it's no wonder why he's on Silver's hit list along side Captian Hook. Tropes *Big "NO!" Silver's reaction to Tipo's death * Fake Arm Disarm *I Can Still Fight Silver in Hush *An Arm and a Leg *Blood from the Mouth Silver has had blood coming from his mouth in many a battle. *Death Glare *Green Eyes Silver's organic eye is this. * Cyborg *Arm Cannon *cybernetic eyes *mismatched body parts *Like a Son to Me Silver's relationship with Jim and later Tipo to a point *Papa Wolf *Parental Substitute Silver is this to Jim of course *Red Eyes, Take Warning You'll know when Silver is pissed *Swiss Army Appendage Silver's cyborg arm *Clothing Damage *Reflective Eyes during Silver's battle with Rajah important threads Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens